Times of Madness
by Jessie Sakura
Summary: At times, Ichigo's other inhabitants can get a little out of hand... In comes the paintballs and herbies... Time for Madness! K For a bit of swearing.
1. Paintball

**Jesse S: Hi! I did this cause I was bored, and well I had the idea in my mind.**

**Lieyal: Hi, I'm from one of her other Bleach story**

**Jesse S: The only other Bleach story!**

**Lieyal: Details, details. Now, Jesse Sakura does not own Bleach. Also, Thanks to 9foxgrl, her story inspired me and will make me laugh in the darkest of times.**

**Jesse S: Well, Let the Story begin….**

* * *

(_Hehehehe: _Ichigo. **Hehehehehe: **Hichigo. Laughs: Zangestsu)

* * *

I was lying peacefully in my bed before a loud shout aroused me from my rest. I often hated hearing this voice, but hey, it sounded important.

'**KING! GET IN HERE NOW!'**

'_What now Hichigo?'_

'**I think something is wrong with Zangy'**

'_Oh really?'_

'**GET IN HERE!"**

'_Geez'_

Hiding my exhaustion, I slipped into my inner world, to find most of the slanted sky-scrapers gone. Instead, a large garden lay in the middle of the city. Large cedar trees had rose from the ground and towered high.

'_Hichigo? You here?'_

'**DUH, COURSE I AM! I CAN'T LEAVE!' **he shouted.

I slid down from a skyscraper and landed on the garden. A loud splat echoed through the air, followed by an angered roar. Following the shout, I found Hichigo tied up, covered in many colours, and my sword raising an interesting-looking paintball gun.

'**KING! STOP THIS CRAZED BASTARD!'**

Zangetsu turned around and grinned evilly, lowering the gun in my direction

'Ah, Ichigo. Have you come for a game?'

'_Haaaaaahaaa. Nice joke guys. Now Zangetsu, put the nice gun down'_

'**YEAH! I thought you preferred swords!'**

'_He IS a sword'_

I took a step back as the sword's grin expanded. His hand squeezed the trigger and a loud splat echoed. The hollow winced as red paint covered my face, before bursting out loud.

'**ZANGY! DO HIS HAIR IN GREEN! THEN HE'D BE A REAL STRAWBERRY!'**

'_SHUT UP YOU DAMN HOLLOW!'_

'FIRE IN THE HOLE!'

A few minutes later, my inner world was now rainbow coloured….and so were its inhabitants.

'MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

'**STRAWBERRY!'**

* * *

**A few hours later**

'_Damn you Zangetsu! I just spent 3 hours in the shower trying to get the paint of my hair!'_

'Truly I apologize Ichigo' 

'**I DID SAY NOT TO GO ON THAT PAINTBALLING LESSON!'**

'_Yeah. I'm making a mental note of that'_

'**You're still a Strawberry'**

'…'

'Err Ichigo?'

'_What?'_

'A note saying that Paintball is not allowed just landed on my head'

* * *

**Jesse S: Well, this was my first Bleach story actually using the original characters**

**Lieyal: Say what?**

**Jesse S: Yuppers, all true.**

**Lieyal: Okay…. Jesse has a question to ask…**

**Jesse S: SHOULD I CONTINUE THIS AS RANDOM THINGS LIKE THIS OR LEAVE IT?**

**Lieyal: Caps?**

**Jesse S: So they saw it!**

**Lieyal: Right…..**

**Anyway, signing off,**

**Jesse Sakura xxxx**


	2. Butterflies

**Jesse S: Hello!**

**Lieyal: Quick update!**

**Jesse S: I needed to get this idea down quickly**

**Lieyal: Right…. Jesse Sakura does not own Bleach, or Lord of the Rings**

**Jesse S: Now, Let the Story begin…**

* * *

'**KING! What are you doing?'**

'_I'm at a butterfly centre for a school trip'_

'Ah, that's nice'

'_They keep on getting stuck in my hair though!'_

'Because they think it's a flower'

'_My hair is not a flower Zangetsu'_

'**LOOKS LIKE ONE THOUGH!'**

'You have the same hairstyle as him'

'**SO?'**

'…'

* * *

**A few hours later**

'**KING!'**

'_What now?_

'**I think one of the butterflies went through your hair and into here…'**

'_WHAT? HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?'_

'**SILENCE! That's not the main problem!'**

'_PLEASE, don't say it has anything to do with Zangetsu!'_

'…'

'_Fine, I'm coming in'_

Arriving in his inner world, Ichigo found himself in complete silence. Zangetsu was crouching on the floor, muttering to something clasped in his hands. He walked over to Hichigo, who stood staring at the sword.

'_What's the problem?'_

'**Just listen…'**

'It's okay, my precious. Zangetsu will keep you save, precious….'

'_Oh God!'_

'**Hey Zanny, can I see precious?'**

'Fine, but don't tou…..'

_**SPLAT!**_

'YOU SQUISHED PRECIOUS!'

'BANKAI!'

'_Oh dear lord'_

* * *

**Jesse S: You might have guessed from the disclaimer but yes, the precious bit is from LOTR**

**Lieyal: …**

**Jesse S: Lieyal?**

**Lieyal: That was weird…..**

**Jesse S: Morel of the story…. DON'T TOUCH ZANGETSU'S PRECIOUS!**

**Lieyal: Uh huh**

**Well, signing off,**

**Jesse Sakura xxxx**


	3. Cookies

**Jesse S: !**

**Lieyal: O.o**

**Jesse S: What?**

**Lieyal: I think your 'o' button is broken…**

**Jesse S: Nah, I doooooon't think soooooo.**

**Lieyal: Yes it is**

**Jesse S: Diclaimer!**

**Lieyal: Jesse Sakura does not own Bleach or The Big Bang Theory (as this is inspired by one of the episodes)**

**Jesse S: ****Well, Let the Stooooory Begin…..**

**Lieyal: Dammit! Fix that button!**

* * *

Night time, and Ichigo is sleeping peacefully in his bed. Or at least, he is for the moment….

'The stars look pretty tonight…..'

'**Yeah….'**

'_Shut up will ya! I'm trying to sleep!'_

'Ah Ichigo, come see the stars….'

'**They're shining so bright~'**

'_No'_

'**But King~'**

'_NO! Jeez, what's with you today?'_

'I really can't take you seriously with your accent'

'**I know right! ~Jeez, what's with you to day~'**

Laughter erupted in Ichigo's head and he struggled to stay silent. Instead of shutting them out, he slipped into his inner world and found the two inhabitants lying on…

Camp chairs?

'Ah Ichigo…..'

'_STOP SAYING MY NAME LIKE THAT!'_

'**Relax dude, have a cookie~'**

The hollow held out a large see-through bag of dark brown cookies, and the substitute shinigami hesitantly took them. Opening the bag, he picked out a small oval cookie.

Bad Idea

* * *

**A Few Minutes Later….**

'_~Shiny, shiny~'_

'Sure is pretty…..

'**Yeah…'**

….

'_~Shiny, shiny~'_

* * *

**Next Day**

'_OKAY! What the hell was in those cookies?'_

'I wouldn't know. Hichigo made them….'

'**HICHIGO COOKS?'**

* * *

**Jesse S: Personally, I don't think this one or the one before were that good. Well, not compared to the first one.**

**Lieyal: The o buttons fixed! Yay!**

**Jesse S: THE NEXT ONE IS A LOT BETTER!**

**Well, signing off,**

**Jesse Sakura xxxx**


	4. Drama is bad

**Jesse S: This one is quite short, but funny (I think :S)**

**Lieyal: Seems fine to me**

**Jesse S: Like I could trust your or your real life baser!**

**Lieyal: Humph. Jesse Sakura does not own Bleach.**

**Jesse S: Now, Let the Story begin…**

* * *

Ichigo sat in his classroom, staring out of the window. The teacher was going on about quantum mechanics, and really, he wasn't interested. Although, the black-haired Quincy looked drawn in like a moth to a light. At the moment, the falling leaves looked a whole lot better. Or it was, for a while.

'**Zangetsu. I need to talk to you'**

'What's the matter Hichigo?'

'**I know we are not always on the same path, but lately, I've been… well…'**

'What?'

'**I feel….**

'_JUST SPIT IT OUT!'_

'**ZANGETSU, WILL YOU MARRY ME?'**

With a loud cry, not just disturbing his class but quite a few in the same block, Ichigo slammed his head on the table in front of him. A few minutes later, the substitute shinigami found himself outside of the classroom and with a appointment with a psychologist, which he should have got a while back….

* * *

**Meanwhile, in Ichigo's inner world**

'We shouldn't have done that'

'**But it's gonna scar him for life'**

'That's drama for you'

* * *

**Jesse S: This based on some drama work in , surprise surprise, my drama lessons!**

**Lieyal: It's when they do that weird improvisation on the spot game, and this is one of the regular ideas of one of the most exciteable girls in my class.**

**Jesse S: She always gets a bit out of hand….**

**Lieyal: Definatly.**

**Jesse S: One of my friends keeps on saying me and Jesse's BFF (Guest) should do. And we don't get sooo friendly after that, do we Sophie? (Using the S&S name for her)**

**Well, signing off,**

**Jesse Sakura xxxx**


	5. YouTube

**Jesse S: Hello!**

**Lieyal: Hey**

**Jesse S: I hope you enjoy this chappie, and also who does this happen too? It happens to me aaaaaalllllllll the time!**

**Lieyal: Jesse Sakura does not own Bleach, or YouTube (if you can even own it)**

**Jesse S: Now, Let the Story begin…**

* * *

I screamed in annoyance at the small iPod touch in my hands. I had been doing something for ages and ages and it still didn't work! Although, I'm sure I could find a way.

'**Hey King, WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SCREAMING?'**

'_I COULD ASK YOU THE SAME FOR SHOUTING!'_

'**WHY YOU LITTLE…'**

'Shut up, both of you!'

…..

'**What hit your head this morning Zanzan?'**

'Just answer his question Ichigo'

'_Fine, fine. YouTube keeps on giving me messages on my iPod'_

'**SOOO?'**

'_You wanna know what it says?'_

'Say it'

'_You are not authorised to open this video'_

….

'**Yeesh, that is one stuck up message'**

'Indeed'

'_But it keeps on coming up and I can't access this video!'_

'Take a breath and try again'

So that's what I did. A few minutes later….

'_I'M SO GONNA KILL THIS… THIS…THING!'_

'Killing the iPod isn't going to help. I suggest threatening the YouTube people'

…

'**You so just gave me an idea'**

* * *

'_You back yet, Hichigo?'_

'**Sure am'**

'So am I'

'_You went to Zangetsu?'_

'I was bored'

'**ANYWAY! Just try the video now!'**

'_Kay, kay'_

….

'_Wow, it worked!'_

'**TOLD YA SOOOOO!'**

'_What did you two do?'_

'**.. Well…'**

'You don't want to know Ichigo'

'_Errr, okay?'_

* * *

The next day, while I was watching The Local News...

"A few members of the YouTube company have reported that two mysterious people came and threatened them yesterday. No one knows who or what they were, but they know one thing. They don't want to be visited again"

I had smirked when watching this, gaining three weird looks from the members of my family. I knew who they were, but I don't think anyone would believe me….

* * *

'_AAAHH!'_

'**KING, SHUT UP!'**

'Let him speak'

'**Fine! What's the matter now?'**

'_Two words: YouTube. Video'_

…..

'Time for another trip….'

* * *

**Lieyal: ATTENTION! READ NOTE BELOW!**

**Jesse S: O.o loud. ANYWAY! ****I am going to America for a month, and so will not be able to update.**** SORRY!**

**Lieyal: She will come back with inspiration though!**

**Jesse S: Yup, I already have three which I MIGHT have time to do before Tuesday…**

**Lieyal: Anyway, sorry for the wait..**

**Jesse S: I'm sorry! But please review!**

**Lieyal: BY THE WAY! iF YOU LIKE THIS STORY PLEASE GIVE HER OTHER BLEACH STORY A GO! IT DOEN'T HAVE THESE CHARACTERS IN BUT THE LATEST CHAPPIE IS FUNNY!**

**Jesse S: Caps Lieyal! AND, if you do you will finally find out where this weirdo came from!**

**Lieyal: HEY!**

**Well, signing off,**

**Jesse Sakura xxxx**


	6. May the Fourth

**Jesse S: Hello!**

**Lieyal: This girl has taken time out of her packing, to write this so no means about this!**

**Jesse S: Well, I don't mind really. I know this isn't one of the better ones. But please, be nice =)**

**Lieyal: Jesse Sakura does not own Bleach or Star Wars**

**Jesse S: Now, Let the Story begin…**

* * *

I was lying in my bed, relishing the fact it was a Saturday, no school… Silence was bliss, for a while at least…

'**I AM SOOOO GONNA GET YOU FOR THAT!'**

'Bring it'

'_What's going on in here?'_

The only thing I heard, was a slight buzzing and clashes and... that's about it really.

'We are celebrating the date'

'_And that is?'_

'**ITS MAY THE FOURTH'**

'…_.So?'_

'Its Star Wars day, Ichigo'

'**Yup. The fourth of May also changes, by the geeks view, to May the Force be with you! Geez, how are you soooo stupid?'**

'_I AM NOT STUPID! I just didn't know the date, that's all'_

ZAMMGE, ZAMMGE, CLASH!

'_Okay, what are those weird sounds?'_

'Come in and find out'

'_Okay…'_

I slipped into my inner world, and found everything….normal. Well, as normal as it could be. The sideways skyscrapers were all standing-ish, and the sky looked fine. So where were those sounds coming from…

ZAMMGE.

'**I AM SOOO GONNA WIN!'**

'That's what you always say, and does it always happen?'

I turned around to find the hollow and sword fighting with….

'_WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE?'_

'**SERIOUSLY! KING DOESN'T KNOW WHAT THESE ARE?'**

'These are Lightsabers'

Whatever they were, Hichigo swung a red one which quickly clashed with Zangetsu's blue.

'_Light…sabers?'_

'Yes. Why don't you try one?'

…

'_Sure, why not?'_

* * *

'_Why did we never get these before?'_

'No idea'

'**But with my new weapon, I shall crush you King!**

…..

'That's what you always say….'

* * *

After this, neither of the three actually used a sword again.

* * *

**Jesse S: REMEMBER, no updates for a month.**

**Lieyal: Sorry…**

**Jesse S: And, if your reading this Banksy, I'm going direct with VA, so their food isn't that bad…..**

**Well, signing off,**

**Jesse Sakura xxxx**


	7. Drive

**Jesse S: I'm baaaaaaaaaack!**

**Lieyal: Help us all**

**Jesse S: ¬.¬**

**Lieyal: Carry on….**

**Jesse S: Whoever the to-be 2000****th**** reader is, you get a free cyber-cookie!**

**Lieyal: Not a real one though, sorry**

**Jesse S: But their tasty!**

**Lieyal: Uh huh. Jesse Sakura does not own Bleach**

**Jesse S: I dedicate this to my dad, who drove us own this same journey. Thank you!**

**Now, Let the Story begin….**

* * *

'And how long is this journey?'

I sighed, and hit my head on the steering wheel. The three of us, Me, Hichigo and Zangetsu, were now sitting in a dark blue rental car, which was parked on the boundaries of San Francisco. I was meant to be driving (We decided not to let Hichigo drive. That would end badly…), the proud sword in the passenger's seat, and the hollow in the back.

'_9 hours'_

'**Not stopping?'**

'_Nope'_

Groans came from the back, making me smile grimly.

'Let's get this over with'

* * *

'**Are we there yet?'**

'_No'_

…..

'**Now?'**

'_Definatly not'_

'**How long left then?'**

'_1 and a half hours in. You figure the rest out'_

…..

'**WE HAVE SEVEN AND A HALF HOURS LEFT?!'**

'Yes'

'**ARGH!'**

'_This is gonna be a loooooonnnnnnggg journey'_

'Please don't drag your words'

…

'**Are we there yet?'**

'_Nope'_

* * *

'**Now?'**

'_Let me think…..'_

**:D**

'_No!'_

**D:**

….

'**How long till-'**

'_Six and a half hours'_

…..

'**Oh Yippee~'**

* * *

'**Are we-'**

'_No'_

. . . . .

'**Are we now?'**

. . . . .

'_Zangetsu? This is your turn'_

. . . . .

'_Zangetsu?_

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz zzzzzzzzzzzz

'_Is he….. asleep?'_

'**Yup'**

'_Oh great! Now I'm stuck with you!'_

. . . . .

'**What's wrong with me?'**

* * *

'**Are~ We~ There~ Now~?'**

'_First: stop singing. Second: No!'_

'**When then?'**

'_In…..'_

**?**

'_5 hours, 27 minutes and 38 seconds'_

. . . . .

'_37'_

. . . . .

'_36'_

. . . . .

'_35'_

. . . . .

'_34'_

. . . . .

'_3-'_

'**I GET IT!'**

* * *

'**Are we-'**

'_Errrrm, no!'_

. . . . .

'**Now?'**

'_Stop asking that £^%*#/ question!'_

'I know something that could help'

'_Zangetsu!'_

'Here, eat this cookie'

* * *

'**Shiny little stars~'**

. . . . .

'_Was this one of Hichigo's cookies?'_

'Honestly, I have no id-'

'_It was, wasn't it?'_

'Yes'

_*Sigh*_

* * *

'**Are we there yet?'**

'_I don't know if I prefer the singing, or….. this'_

'Me neither'

'**Answer me!'**

'Cookie, Ichigo?'

'_I'll pass..'_

'**Hello?!'**

. . . . .

'_My phone ran out of bat-'_

'Charger in the front'

'_Ah yes. Thanks'_

. . . . .

'**STOP IGNORING ME!'**

* * *

'**King~'**

'_What did I say about singing?'_

'**Hmph'**

'_What?'_

. . . . .

'**Are we there yet?'**

'_For _

_Sake,_

NO!'

. . . . .

'**You only had to say a simple no'**

**¬.¬**

* * *

'**How long left?'**

'_2 minutes'_

'**Really?!'**

'_NO'_

* * *

'**Are we there yet?'**

'_Zangetsu'_

'No'

. . . . .

'**You have Zan-zan say your no's for you?'**

'_No'_

'**What else do you say?'**

. . . . .

'_Nope'_

* * *

'_He hasn't said anything for a while, is he-'_

'Asleep'

'_I never thought it'd finally happen'_

'Hmmm'

* * *

'**We there yet?'**

'And he's awake'

* * *

'**Are we there yet?'**

'_Yes'_

. . . . .

'**Don't believe you'**

'_Look out the window'_

'**Wow!'**

. . . . .

'**Why aren't you stopping?'**

'_This isn't out hotel'_

**¬.¬**

_'What? You never said where there is!'_

**_¬.¬_**

. . . . .

'**So that means…'**

'_An hour left'_

'**&%$£'**

* * *

'**Now?'**

'_Yes'_

**Really?!'**

'_Yes'_

. . . . .

'**Is that the only thing you're saying?'**

'_Yep'_

* * *

"Welcome to The Grand, how may I he-"

'**I'M FREE!**

* * *

**Jesse S: Done! and yes, i did 'beep' out the swearing, i wanted to keep this its rating right**

**Lieyal: That's a long one.**

**Jesse S: I wrote this in The notebook, while at the pool. At my gorgeous time share, that sorta uses that name…. ish.**

**Lieyal: Right.**

**Jesse S: Anyway! I got a story to finish, one to start, and many to update, so SEE YA!**

**Lieyal: Hey wai-**

**Well, signing off,**

**Jesse Sakura xxxx**

**(Ollie, its Destiny Rainbowgem. Are you reading this? Please if you are, reply)**


	8. Cousins

**Jesse S: Hello! I have taken a break from my almost-finished-but-is-having-trouble-finding-plotbunnies-for-the-epilogue story.**

**Lieyal: Right…**

**Jesse S: Okay then. This isn't as funny, but for some it will cause they have to survive this too.**

**Lieyal: Jesse Sakura does not own Bleach. Or the cousins.**

**Jesse S: Now, Let the Story begin…**

* * *

'**King?'**

'_Mmmm Hmm?'_

'**Why are you cleaning up?'**

'_Cousins are coming over'_

'**You mean-'**

'_Yes. THEM'_

'***$%^'**

* * *

"No, no, no, no! Don't touch that. Or that!"

'**You having trouble, King?'**

'_Course not. Everything's peachy'_

**. . . . .**

"I said don't touch that! How about you just go downstairs, Kay?"

'Still peachy?'

'_Be quiet Zangetsu'_

**. . . . .**

"Careful! You don't want to break it now!"

'**Break what?'**

'_The remote-control Herbie'_

'**But that mi-'**

'_Yep, that one'_

. . . . .

'**They are the children of the devil!'**

'_Yeah'_

. . . . .

'_Hey! But that would mean that The Devil would be my Uncle!'_

'It would explain…. Him'

'_True'_

**. . . . .**

'**I am here, you know!'**

* * *

'_And their gone…'_

'Good. Now how much mess is left?'

'_Well, let's just say my sister will probably call for me any minu-'_

"Oni-chan!"

'_Yep, off to clean!'_

* * *

Somewhere in the far corners of Ichigo's Mindscape

'**THEY KILLED MY HERBIE!'**

* * *

**Jesse S: Poor Herbie…**

**Lieyal: Yeeeeeessss. Anyway, sorry for the long-ish wait of 7 days or more?**

**Jesse S: Please review! Then maybe I can find some pesky plotbunnies!**

**Well, signing off,**

**Jesse Sakura xxxx**


	9. Options

**Jesse S: I'm not dead! Wahoo! I'm sorry that it's been like 2-3 weeks since I've updated. I'm so sorry!**

**Lieyal: But, this one is funnier (she hopes) and… you get an update straight after the next Hokuren Chappie! (Not Rukia's, sorry…) If you want to know when it's coming up, check her profile, there's a list!**

**Jesse S: And I now have only 2 other stories in progress now! Unlike my past 5. One's been finished another on hold (my brain isn't working for it) So yeah!**

**Lieyal: Jesse Sakura does not own Bleach. Or any GSCE options (if you can own them, of course)**

**Jesse S: Now, Let the Story (I think it's a story) Begin…**

* * *

"Today, you will have to choose your GCSE options. You have a month to sort them out. 5 options, and make sure you are certain"

'_Okay…. 5 choices… Can't be hard?'_

* * *

'How about…Biology?'

'**Yeah. You can handle a bit of blood, right King?'**

'_Okay Biology. That's one….'_

'Now you need a technology'

'_And they are?'_

'Resistant Materials, Textiles, Food Technology, IT or BCS'

'**BC…S?'**

'Business and Communications Studies'

'_And how do you know this?'_

'I read a book'

'_And, pray tell, did you find it?'_

'In your head'

'_There is not a _book_ in my head!_

'**If you say so…'**

'_Anyway… I'm not really a cooker-'_

'**I would hope not!'**

'_Shiro, I'm not a cooker. Okay?'_

'**Ah good, you had me worried ther-'**

'_I had you worried? I HAD YOU WORRIED?! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GOES AROUND KILLING PEOPLE AND SCREAMING BLOODY MURDER IN MY HEAD!'_

…..

'**Still, you had me worried'**

'_Anyway! Let me finish my sentence. I'm not that good with computers and definatly, definatly! I'm not doing Textiles!'_

'**You know.. I can imagine King sitting on a chair with something in his hand! Guess what it is?!'**

'_What?'_

'**KNITTING NEEDLES! Is it just me or does it go with him sooo much?!'**

'Shiro?'

'**Yeeeeesssss?'**

'Please be quiet'

. . . . .

'_So I guess I'm taking '_

'Option 3: Humanities'

'_Ooooo Humanities. Shiro would not fit in this one'_

'**HEY!'**

'That's not what I mean! RS, Geography or History?

'_History'_

'**That was quick!'**

'_Well yeah. If I get stuck I could just ask around Soul Society! Someone round there's bound to know!'_

'**That's cheating!'**

'_Nope! Just using primary sources'_

* * *

'Okay, fourth choice'

. . . . .

'_What? Is there no limitations?'_

'Not this time'

'_Oh'_

**Few minutes later…**

'_Errrrm'_

**Hour later…**

'_This is tricky….ah…'_

**Next Day**

'Oh wait, you need a language!'

'_TELL ME THAT EARLIER!'_

'**Which language, eh King?'**

'_German'_

'**Errrr, why?'**

'_It's easy! It's a lot like English, well sorta, and I've learned English since I've been a little toddler'_

'We know, we were watching you'

_. . . . ._

'_I'm still getting creeped out. Have you ever had two guys in your head, seeing __everything__ you do?'_

'**No. I'd prefer not though'**

'Shiro, we're the two guys'

'**Oh'**

* * *

'Fifth'

'**Almost done, eh?'**

'_Stop saying eh!'_

'**No, it's my word now'**

'_O-kay… how about engineering?'_

'Have you ever been interested in engines?'

'_N-no'_

'Then no. Next?'

'_Well there-'_

'**Is there a Swordfighting GSCE?'**

'_You know, I don't know. Zangetsu?'_

. . . . .

'N-no-t comp-pat-ab-ab-abl-e'

'_I'll take that as a no'_

_O.o'_

_. . . . . _

'_Social studies!'_

'**Yeah but you already know how to talk to people, duh'**

'_Yeah but if I'm gonna be a doctor then it'd be helpful. I guess'_

'**Okay, so Biology, History, , German, and Social Studies, eh?'**

'_STOP SAYING EH!'_

* * *

**Jesse S: I hope you enjoyed! I am sorry if anything is wrong! I am about to mine and, well, they haven't told us much yet**

**Lieyal: Is there any Warriors fans here? If so check out Jesse's story Warriors: Rise of Waterclan. The normal clans are finally being introduced, in a way… Also any Pandora Hearts?! Her story Maze of Hokuren Library is okay… I guess, but it gets better and more popular every chapter, even if I'm not sure why…**

**Jesse S: Yeah, it's weird. Pweee! This is the longest yet!So I hope you enjoyed! Again… Oh and Hyde-chan, thank you sooo much! I dedicate the next to you!**

**Lieyal: Next Time: Wipeout**

**Well, signing off,**

**Jesse Sakura xxxx**

**Reviews = Happy Writers**

**Happy Writers = Quicker and better Chapters!**


	10. Wipeout

**Jesse S: HYDE-CHAN! Hold out your hands and close your eyes!**

**Neliel: PRESSIE!**

**Jesse S: ENJOY! And Neliel is here for today, should she stay?**

**Neliel: Yes!**

**Jesse S: You have to know the disclaim-**

**Neliel: Jesse Sakura does not own Bleach! Or Total Wipeout!**

**Jesse S: Oh…**

**Neliel: Now, Let the Story begin!**

**Jesse S: That my li-**

* * *

"I'm not giving up!"

Ichigo finished his little cheer, and set himself up, ready to jump down the little waterfall-thingy. The alarm sounded, and he jumped. Skimming down the water, he landed two feet on the walkway, and ran down it. He could literally hear the seconds being counted in his head. He reached the obstacle, climbing over, dodging the robotic punches.

"COME ON, SON!"

'**Will someone shut that annoying thing up?!'**

Mud landed in the Japanese man's face.

'_That good for ya?'_

'Oh yes'

* * *

"1 Minute 29 seconds! It's a record!"

'Cant you shut him up?'

'_First: I just won, so not really. Second: No mud'_

'**Can I have a go?!'**

'_No'_

'**Zan-zan?'**

'Definitely not, you will destroy the whole thing!'

'**Will not!'**

'Will too!'

'**Will not!'**

'Will too!'

'**Will not!'**

'Will too!'

'_STOP BICKERING IN MY HEAD!'_

. . . . .

* * *

"And now… for Hichigo Shirosaki!"

Ichigo sighed loudly, sitting with the other contestants. His hollow, of course, had materialised and threatened the producer, so now, he got a place.

"Hey, he your twin, kid?"

Ichigo turned to the contestant next to him. Big bushy eyebrows rose at him, and the young substitute shinigami sighed, again.

"I wish I could say no"

The alarm sounded.

* * *

"T-t-t-t-t-t-tim-e-e com-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-let-e-e-e-d

Fi-i-i-i-ve se-c-ond-d-d-d-s"

'More like time destroyed'

A white flag waved from the sidelines.

* * *

**Jesse S: So yeah, I hope you liked your pressie Hyde-chan. If you didn't, sorry to disappoint you…**

**Neliel: THIS STORY IS NOW ACCEPTING SUGGESTIONS! PLEASE PUT IT IN A REVIEW AS WELL AS YOUR THOUGHTS!**

**Jesse S: Yeah, so suggestions anyone? Please review! ****Let's get to 50! Since it's the 10****th**** chappie! Please?**

**Hichigo: She won't update Till you do!**

**Jesse S: What?! Yes I wi-**

**Hichigo: *drags the author off somewhere* Now you won't. ****So, 50 reviews or no update!**

**Neliel: Be safe everyone!**

**Signing off,**

**Jesse Sakura xxxx**


	11. Safety Buttons

**Jesse S: Erm, well, hello?**

**Shiro: Hello.**

**Jesse S: Well, I'm back! Sorry for the long wait…. This chapter might not make up for it, but it should at least make you smile.**

**Shiro: She hopes. Jesse Sakura does not own Bleach. And she wants to say thanks to Scaehime-KingofKing's Daughter.**

**Jesse S: Now, Let the Story begin…**

* * *

'You're waiting in a 50 minute queue all by yourself'

'_If only'_

'**Oh yeah, cause you got us! We can keep you entertained!'**

'_Yippee…..'_

* * *

'**You know I really think that you would have a chance with her, just talk to her!'**

'_No'_

'**Awww come on!'**

'_Kami's sake, No!'_

'Shiro, how about you come over here I really need to talk to you'

'**Coming. Now what is it-'**

'There we go, that should shut him up'

'_What did you do?'_

. . . . .

'_I possibly don't want to know do I?'_

'Not really, no'

* * *

'_Okay, just passed the half an hour sign._

'That's good. After all, he should be waking soon'

'_How can you get him out for 20 minutes?! Or at least, you should do it more often'_

'Too much brain damage'

'_He has that already…'_

* * *

'**I'm awake! No thanks to you Zan-Zan'**

'_Only 15 minutes, I can wait that long, I CAN wait that long!'_

'**What's up with him?'**

'Queutisalituis'

'…**Eh?'**

'Basically he's losing his sanity in the long queue'

'**Oh. Why didn't you just say that in the first place?'**

. . . . .

'**You just wanted to say it didn't you'**

'Nooooooooo'

'**Yeeeeeeeeessssssss'**

'Nooooooooo'

'**Yeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss'**

'Nooooo-'

'_SHUT UP!'_

. . . . .

'**Definitely Queutisalituis'**

'Indeed'

* * *

Ichigo had finally sat on his seat. He was on the 4th row, and since it was a four per row, he was sitting next to a bunch of young English tourists. One had started to panic slightly, while the other two wanted it to start.

'Ichigo… I think I need to tell you tha-'

'_Can't it wait? I'm about to set off'_

'Exactly! Its just tha-'

"KING!"

Ichigo looked up towards the control room above the rollercoaster's exit towards the ride. In there, waving, stood a white version of himself. He hit his head with his hand. The albino 'twin' moved his hand down to press something and suddenly the rollercoaster started to move.

"WAHOO!"

"We're off!"

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!"

* * *

While Climbing up to the first drop…

"_**Warning, Warning. Safety disengaged. Safety Disengaged"**_

"_SHIROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-ahhhhhhhh…"_

* * *

**Jesse S: So yes, hopefully I will update sooner next time. Blame Hichigo! He refused to let me go!**

**Shiro: At least I did! And its Shiro! Not Hichigo!**

**Jesse S: Okay… So Review aim is 60 this time!**

**Shiro: You WILL review or something bad will happen to Jesse**

**Jesse: Oh. Well, that's nice!**

**Shiro: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Jesse S: Oh god…**

**Signing out,**

**Jesse Sakura xxxx**


	12. Extra Inhabitant

**Jesse S: HELLO! I love all you guys sooo much! I can't believe this has got more than 70 reviews! I never ever believed that this would end up that good!**

**Shiro: Basically she says thanks, now can we start the story?**

**Jesse S: Wait a sec. DEAR JESSE'S BFF IMPERSONATOR! Yes, I know who you are. It was quite obvious since I gave you a lesson about fan fiction on the coach! Anyway, thank you! And if you're going to review again: Please call yourself something else. Yes, you are a dear friend to me, but another has that name (don't say the name in your review please). So yes, Thanks! Okay Shiro! You can say the disclaimer now!**

**Shiro: Jesse Sakura does not own Bleach, or Disney.**

**Jesse S: Now, Let the Story begin…**

* * *

I gave an extra pull on Shiro's jacket before releasing the white fabric. I looked up, only to find that the hollow had taken hold of the railing. Me and Zangetsu, and sadly the hollow as well, had taken a day trip to Disney, which resulted in this…

"**I don't wanna go!"**

"Ichigo, can I make a suggestion?"

"_Sure"_

"Why not leave him behind?"

"_I don't think he'd li-"_

"**Oooh! I love that idea!"**

"_Come on!"_

* * *

"**I didn't have to leave…."**

"Yes, you did"

"_Do you think the Cast Members would like you running around their park? Possibly destroying things on the way?"_

. . . . .

"_Exactly"_

"**Hmph"**

* * *

I sighed, before collapsing on my bed. After a long day, I was very ready to get some sleep…

"Ichigo"

"_What?"_

"I think we brought along an extra"

"_An… extra?"_

"Come in and look"

* * *

"_Okay. What?"_

"Over there"

"_All I see is a black blob"_

"Closer"

. . . . .

"_With ears"_

"Even closer"

. . . . .

"_Is that?!"_

"Mmm hmmm"

. . . . .

"_SHIRO!"_

* * *

"**What do you want King?"**

"_Why did you kidnap Mickey Mouse?!"_

* * *

**Jesse S: Not one of the best, but I hope you enjoyed!**

**Shiro: Jesse's BFF, you should recognise this. If you don't, you have a worse memory than Jesse here!**

**Jesse S: I can remember all the plots for all my stories thank you! My memory is not that bad…**

**Shiro: Hmm, anyway. We're aiming for 80 this time people! You can do it! Otherwise Jesse gets it.**

**Jesse S: Seriously?! Again?! Why yo-**

**Shiro: Mwahahahahahaha!**

**Signing out,**

**Jesse Sakura xxxx**


	13. Planes - Part 1

**Jessie S: PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I have a reason for not updating! I was away over the holiday!**

**Shiro: Yeah, good reason…**

**Jessie S: It is! I wrote this in my little book of Story Fish!**

**Shiro: Do story fish taste good?**

**Jessie S: No… it's just called that because it has a fish on the front…**

**Shiro: Oh. Jessie Sakura does not own Bleach!**

**Jessie S: Now, Let the Story begin…**

* * *

'Ichigo?'

_'Yes…?'_

'Where are we going?'

_'The airport….?'_

**'What's an airport?'**

_'A place where you can catch planes to different far-away places. You didn't know what airport were?!'_

**'No! I've been stuck in your head collecting dust for God knows how long!'**

_'Well so~orry! Did I have a choice to have you in my head?'_

**'Errrm…yes?'**

_'Like…..HELL NO!'_

* * *

**'And this is?'**

_'A plane.'_

**'It looks weird….'**

**clank!**

'That should keep him out for a while.'

_'How long?'_

'Few hours.'

_'Best make the most of it then.'_

* * *

**'I can see the Earth!'**

'2 hours 24 minutes.'

_'Good! Try again!'_

**'Wait, wha-'**

**clank!**

* * *

**'What on earth?!'**

'2 hours 58 minutes.'

_'Closer!'_

**'What are you trying to d-'**

**clang!**

* * *

**'Will you stop doing that?!'**

'2 hours 14 minutes.'

_'You're getting worse! Again!'_

**Clang! Bang! Thunk!**

THUD!

**'Don't you dare!'**

_'Did you just hit Zangetsu with a frying pan?'_

**'Noooo! My pan!'**

* * *

**'Ki…ing…'**

_'Shiro?'_

**'I th…ink I'm air….sick…'**

* * *

**To be continued….**

* * *

**Jessie S: Dun dun duuuun!**

**Shiro: Your first ever two parter?**

**Jessie S: Yep! The second to this will appear a few chapters later!**

**Shiro: Urrrghhhh….**

**Jessie S: He means; 'Please review! Let's try to get to 100 this time! PLEASE! ^.^ '**

**Signing out,**

**Jessie Sakura xxxx**


	14. Game

**Jessie S: Hey guys…..**

**Shiro: I kept her a bit longer than you guys expected.**

**Jessie S: I love you guys so much! I never dreamed that this would go over 101 reviews *cries***

**Shiro: …**

**Jessie S: This chapter is a little short, but I hope it'll make you at least smile.**

**Shiro: Jessie Sakura does not own Bleach.**

**Jessie S: Let the Story begin…**

* * *

'**Oy! I said I wanted that one!'**

'**Well tough. You're not getting it'**

'**I am!'**

'Am not'

'**Am!'**

'Not'

'**AM!'**

'Not'

'**DAMN YOU!'**

'_Okay guys, what did you two have to fight over to wake me up?'_

'**He's stolen my game!'**

'_You woke me up for a game..'_

'**MY GAME!'**

'It's not yours. Tell him Ichigo!'

'_Wait, is that Super Mario Bros?'_

'**Yeah. And it's mine!'**

. . . . .

'_Not anymore!'_

'**Hey! Get back here King!'**

. . . . .

'Why, oh why…'

* * *

**Jessie S: So yeah. Thank you so much for your reviews! Keep it up!**

**Shiro: And if you don't reach 110-**

**Jessie S: DON'T YOU DARE! *runs away***

**Shiro: Well, it worked before, didn't it?**

**Jessie S: *shivers***

**Well, signing off,**

**Jessie Sakura xxxx**


	15. Drama Part 2 (Or is it?)

**Jessie S: I'm so sorry! *cries* I'm so sorry!**

**Shiro: The stupid author hasn't updated for a month and a day. She does have reasons…. But I think they're a bit boring for you all, so I ain't gonna bore ya.**

**Jessie S: This one's thanks to my BFFL, who helped me with ideas and yeah, the one I wrote at school might come out. Maybe.**

**Shiro: Jessie Sakura does not own Bleach.**

**Jessie S: Let the Story begin!**

* * *

'Shiro?'

'**Yeah?'**

'I need to talk to you.'

'**What's the matter?'**

'Well….'

. . . . .

'I've been cheating on you'

'**WHAT?!'**

'I love Sode no Shirayuki!'

'**THE ICE WOMAN?!'**

. . . . .

'**It's okay…. Truth be told, I love someone else too'**

'Who?'

'**Well….'**

'Shiro, tell me'

. . . . .

'Shiro….'

'**I love Ichigo!'**

. . . . .

'_THE HELL?!'_

* * *

**Jessie S: Well….. I hope it made you laugh a bit… I'm terrible at this comedy stuff.**

**Shiro: Anyway, next update will be earlier than this. Won't it, stupid author?**

**Jessie S: Hehe… I hope so too! Thank you all so much for your reviews!**

**Again, really sorry for the lateness,**

**Jessie Sakura xxxx**


	16. Tequila

**Jessie S: I'm baaaaack!**

**Shiro: I ain't bothered.**

**Jessie S: Good! So guys, here's the 16th chapter! The story has now hit over 11,000 views, almost 12,000 and you have no clue how immensly grateful I am too all of you! So, THANK YOU SO MUCH EVERYONE!**

**Shiro: Jessie ain't owning Bleach ever.**

**Jessie S: Let the Story Begin!**

* * *

'Well… this is peculiar indeed.'

_'Zangetsu, what have you done?'_

'I, myself, have not done anything.'

_'That's worrying.'_

'I do not see how.'

_'Because it's usually you.'_

'I'll take that as a compliment as your punishment has already happened.'

_'Zangetsu….'_

. . . . .

_'Hey!'_

. . . . .

_'Anyone?!'_

**'Frogs.'**

. . . . .

_'Huh?_

. . . . .

**'I can see frogs. They're wearing togas.'**

_'Togas…..?'_

**'And sneakers, with purple laces.'**

_'Shiro….., are you feeling okay?'_

**'OooooooO, planey!'**

. . . . .

_'Hey! Don't throw things at me!'_

**'FLY, FROGGY, FLY!'**

* * *

_'Zangetsu…'_

'Yes?'

_'Next time, please leave the tequila out of the hollow's reach.'_

. . . . .

'Do you have a frog in your hair?'

* * *

**Jessie S: I hope this made you all smile!**

**Shiro: Review, follow, favourite, whatever or else...**

**Jessie S: Again, thank you all so much for sticking with this story!**

**Signing out,**

**Jessie Sakura xxxx**


End file.
